Sniper's Many Meetings With The Doctor
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Throuht His Life, Bruce Mundy Has Meet The Same Man Many Time, But The Man Has Never Had The Same Face, And Sinper Seems To Be Hadeling It Pretty Well
1. Sniper Meets The 1st

1st

Bruce Mundy was walking through a junkyard in England. Why? Well because he was completely lost. Again.

"And this is way I can't stand England, to many alleyways to get lost and killed in" He muttered.

"Excuse me young man, what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind.

Sniper spun round to see an old man who looked a bit too formal to be in a junkyard.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to answer me" Demanded the man.

"Sorry mate, but ya' see I'm lost"

"And you thought going through a junkyard would give you directions, and how did you get in? There's only one door and that's over there" The man snapped pointing behind Sniper.

"I'm sorry mate bu…"

"Stop calling me 'mate'"

"Well then what do I call ya mate?"

"My name is the Doctor"

"Well Doc, Thanks for pointing me to the right way"

And with that Bruce simply walked away from the grumpy old man, noticing on his way out, a police telephone box. Strange he thought, It looks brand new.


	2. Sniper Meets The 2nd

2nd

Bruce Mundy was sitting in the lobby of a secret UNIT faculty. He was waiting to hear from Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart about the letters that where sent to him instead of the Brigadier even though the sender (some lady named Romana) knew that Bruce was going to get it and even addressed him in some of the many, many paragraphs (All of which he read, it was hard to put it down after he started). So here he was ,waiting, sitting for what seemed like the same amount of time that he sat on the plane over to England (since the letter was sent to his Australian address), He was starting to nod off again just as he did on the plane when a strange man came bounding round the corner with the Brigadier, He looked rather like a hobo, only cleaner and with less ripped clothing.  
" Ahh, so this must be mister Mundy" The man said holding out his hand

"Just call me Bruce please mate" Bruce said shaking the man's hand.

"I see you still have a habit of calling everyone 'mate'. My name is The Doctor, I think we've meet before"

"The last 'Doctor' I met was some grumpy old fart in a junk yard, so no I don't think we've met"

"Umm, Doctor we really should be going now, what with the attack approaching Earth and all" The Brigadier interjected.

"Oh, yes, you're right Brigadier. So long Mister Mundy" 'The Doctor said walking away hastily

"Good day to you, I assume you know the way out"

"Yeah mate, See ya" Bruce said waving towards the two leaving men.

On his way out he notices something. 'That wasn't there before was it' He thought 'That doesn't make sense; they have direct communication with the police, why would they need a police box?'


	3. Sniper Meets The 3rd

3rd

"Yeah… Yeah, see ya Mum, say G'bye to Dad for me, bye" Sniper said hanging up the phone.

"Umm, Excuse me young man" A Male English voice said from behind him. He turns around to face a tall man in an elegant green velvet suit with a frilly frock, it looked good on him, Standing next to him was a lady about a head shorter than him and, from what she was wearing, Sniper could tell that she was a journalist.

"Would you mind telling us how to get to the airport, we have gotten a bit lost" The man continued.

"Well mate if you're trying get to the airport your goanna need more then that unreliable blue box of yours"

"How do you know of that? Have we met before? Or have you already met me?"

"Your 8th helped me out when a friend of mine accidentally broke some timey whimey thing"

"Ahh I see"

"Doctor?" His companion piped up.

"Oh, Sarah Jane allow me to Introduce Mister Bruce Mundy, Bruce Mundy meet Sarah Jane Smith"

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said holding out her hand

"Pleasers all mine Ms Smith. Now about you bein' lost, I'll hire a trailer and we'll take her that way"

"Alright then, I'll trust your judgement on that" The Doctor said.

Later at the airport:

"Well Mister Mundy this is where part" The Doctor said holding out his hand

"Pleaser as always Doctor. By the, do ya mind me askin' why you're here?"

"Well this airport has a few alien bugs in its basement." The Doctor said with a simple shrug, then continued "And then we are going back to England to help UNIT question an alien they found, his species are a cousin of your pyro friend"

"Well I best be heading back now, Mann co. isn't payin' me to gossip. Doctor, Miss Smith"

"Goodbye Mister Mundy" Sarah Jane said as Sniper turned and walked away.


	4. Sniper Meets The 4th

4th

It was a weekend off for Sniper, the bosses had called a ceasefire for some undisclosed reason, so here he was, in a small store specialising in traditional English sweets.

"If you don't mind me asskin', what's an guy from Owstralia buyin' some old English jelly lollies for?*" The man behind the counter said passing a big brown paper bag over the counter

"Well if the poms got anything right, it's Jelly Babies" Sniper said smugly,

He was in a good mood.

"I couldn't agree more Mr Mundy, but sweets will have to wait, I need your sight and aim" A deep, rich English voice said from behind him.

He turns to face a man in a frock coat, floppy wide brim hat and the most ridiculously long scarf that Sniper had ever seen.

"Wow, 7and 8 warned me about you but still, wow mate, that is a bloody long scarf isn't it"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothin'"

"Good. Now then, come with me" the Doctor said, walking out of the shop.

Sniper smirked as he followed out the door.

*Phonetical American Accent


End file.
